Minuet Symphony
by Snackssketch
Summary: With nothing left but a shambled village, Sakura forces herself to move on. She finally finds a small village she can settle down in. Hopefully that mysterious blind man will introduce himself.


**Hey guys. It's been awhile. :p I'm gonna continue working on my stories again. But I hope you like this one too! :3 Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The man in front of her has changed since she last saw him. The boy he used to be; lonesome, annoyed, and cruel. His old qualities seemed to have intensified. Dark and murderous, he was cold blooded.

She yearned to call his name. Her lips parted, only to close a second later.

"Weak." His dark voice brought her back to her senses.

She hated that word. He always called her that. She was always pathetic and in everyone's way. Annoying because she cared for everybody. Weak because she needed him so badly.

His piercing red eyes stared directly into her own emerald ones. It was dangerous for her to look him straight into his beautiful eyes. She couldn't help how entrancing they were to her.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke roughly pushed past her. He completely ignored her. Sakura bristled with new found anger. She spun around with chakra in her fist. She ran after her former teammate and aimed for his head. He disappeared a second before she could hit him. A kunai was against her throat causing her to still instantly. She let her anger get the better of her.

"Damn you Sasuke." She hissed. "I can't believe you!"

She felt his breath on her ear. "Pathetic." He whispered, and then let her go.

Sakura dropped to her knees. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Fuck you," she sobbed.

There was no response. All she could hear was her own cries. Sakura cursed herself. She was angry at everything. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be different.

Sakura purged. She felt so nauseous and light headed. She shakily got to her feet. There was nothing she could do. Everything was ruined. Naruto was gone. She didn't know where he was at this current moment. All she knew was that Tsunade sent him away. Kakashi was with him along with Sai. Sakura was the only one from Team Seven that had to stay behind, and it broke her heart. She hated how she could not go, but she knew her priorities were in Konoha.

But now her home was demolished. Suna was also destroyed. In fact, all the major nations were ruined. It was all because of the Akatsuki. Their demons had been let loose and they wreaked havoc on everything that was in their path.

Sakura sighed. There was nowhere for her to go. If she went back to her own village she would cry. There was nothing left to go back to anyways. She had to move forward. There must be others out there that weren't harmed by the terrifying beasts. They could probably use her help. She could rescue people that where hurt and did not have the medical attention they properly needed. She could even possibly settle down in a village.

Determined, Sakura set onward.

* * *

Sakura was lying in a patch of soft grass, looking up at the stars threw the clearing she rested at. She signed, and turned onto her side. Sakura was tired, but she did not feel comfortable enough to sleep.

With a grunt, she pushed herself off of the ground and onto her feet. Her journey had been lecherous, but only because she was dirty and had a hard time looking for clean water. She huffed, and then moved along. There had to be a place that was not hit by the crippling creatures. Her only option was to keep moving forward.

* * *

It had been days before Sakura stumbled onto the remote town. It was a small part from what she could tell. The people were ordinary citizens, and she did not sense any other chakras that hinted that there were any around for miles.

Sakura stood outside the opening to the village. The ground she was standing on happened to be a trail leading in and out of the place, She could see the harbor from her spot.

The sun was starting to set, casting rays of red. Sakura could see that most of the shops were closing except for the lone bar that was gathering mainly males that were ready to get drunk.

There was no point in staring. Sakura grumbled under her breath. She would have to sleep outside for another night. Tomorrow, she would go searching in the town for a suitable job.

On a branch, Sakura rested her eyes. She felt safe enough to let herself fall deep asleep and dream about her past.

* * *

A blue bird landed on top of Sakura's head, startling her from her slumber. She shooed him away and stretched. With a yawn, Sakura jumped to the ground and headed for the town.

Sakura soon noticed that there was a small clinic set by the docks. She went up to the building, and noticed the hours of operation.

"Are you looking for some medical attention?"

Surprised, Sakura whipped around to see a little old lady peering at her.

"Oh, umm…" Sakura hesitated, unsure of what to say.

The old lady clucked her tongue, and asked Sakura to move aside. She unlocked the door and ushered Sakura inside the clinic.

"What is it you need, girl?" Her voice was gruff, but kind.

Sakura didn't know how to begin, so she told the old lady her story. It took a long while for her to explain her whole situation. The old lady said nothing for a few moments.

"I didn't expect you to be a ninja. It has been a long time since one has stumbled into our ol' town." The woman laughed then paused. "Dear, I'm sorry but I can't hire you."

Baffled, Sakura insisted why. "Please! I don't have anywhere to go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't afford to hire you." She explained.

Sakura sat thoughtful for a moment. She looked around the cottage .From the front door, a couch would be located to the left with a matching chair that was turned towards the wall. When someone first walked in, they would see a desk where the old lady probably did all her paper work. Behind the desk, was a curtain in the shape of a 'U.' Behind the couch was a set of stairs.

"Please, ma'am…"

An exasperated sigh came from the old woman. "Well, upstairs there is a bed…"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "So can stay here? I'll help out in any way you need me too!"

The old woman cracked a smile. It would be a new beginning for Sakura and she had a feeling it was going to be a good one.


End file.
